


Proposals

by LadyLoreLitany



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6168136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLoreLitany/pseuds/LadyLoreLitany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen puts his foot in his mouth (both, really), and his awkwardness has an unexpected side effect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proposals

Cullen strode into the Inquisitor’s quarters, trying to hide how nervous he was. Something had changed between them since the Inquisition had arrived at Skyhold, though they had yet to acknowledge it. It had only made him more awkward around her, which was the last thing he needed.

Bella sat at her desk, her short form almost entirely hidden by the large stack of envelopes beside her. She opened another letter, reading the contents quickly, and sighed heavily, placing it in the much smaller pile of read correspondence on her other side. She looked distressed. Cullen wanted to say something comforting, but he didn’t even know what the problem was, so he just cleared his throat, alerting her to his presence. She looked up and her tension seemed to vanish, her lips curving up into a wide smile.

Cullen couldn’t help but smile back, incredibly gratified that she was happy to see him. He held up the reports he was carrying in his left hand. “You wanted these right away,” he said in way of explanation, and she nodded, stretching out an arm for them. He came closer to the desk to give them to her, his eyes wandering to the precarious mass of mail at her side. “What’s all this?” he said lightly, trying to feign disinterest.

She groaned and laid her head on the desk, waving a hand dismissively at it all. “They’re marriage proposals,” she said sullenly, her voice muffled because of her position. Cullen stiffened apprehensively. Marriage proposals? Maybe he hadn’t heard her right.

“They’re… what?” he asked slowly, his eyes wandering up and down the tower of paper, trying to count how many there were, but it was impossible. She lifted her head, putting her chin in her hand and staring at them all mournfully.

“Marriage proposals,” she clarified, her voice clear now that she was sitting up. “Josephine said I should expect more now that I’m the Inquisitor.”

Something twisted in Cullen’s gut. He shouldn’t have been surprised. She was amazing. She was one of the greatest warriors he’d ever seen. She was smart and kind. And Maker, she was incredibly beautiful. He was a fool if he thought he was the only one who could see it. But he hadn’t expected this. It occurred to him that he would have to reveal his feelings sooner rather than later if he wanted even the slightest chance with her. But why would she want him, when, based on the number of proposals she had received, she could have literally anyone else?

His awkwardness took over, and the question poured from his lips before he could stop it. “Who would want to marry you?” His tone was angry, disappointed, and bereft all at the same time, but as he heard the phrase leave his mouth, he wanted desperately to take it back, because he realized how it sounded. He flushed and stumbled over the next words he tried to get out. “I mean, um… that’s not what I meant… I mean, um… what I wanted to say was…” Finally, he just swore and looked at her sheepishly.

Her head was cocked to the side, her hand lightly covering her mouth. At first, he thought she was upset and trying to hide it. He had just ruined any chance he had with her, he was sure of it.

Then he realized that she was trying valiantly not to laugh.

And not succeeding, because suddenly a sound like music filled the room, and she was curled up in her chair, giggling madly. Cullen was extremely confused. “What’s so funny?” he couldn’t help asking. Her laughter only got louder, and he rubbed the back of his neck anxiously. She wanted so very much to tell him she was giddy because he cared that others wanted to marry her, but she didn’t want to say it now. She wanted the moment to be right.

“Cullen,” she finally said, taking a deep breath to calm herself, “did you think I was actually considering any of them? Josephine told me I needed to find a polite way to say no, and that she thought it was best that the answers came from me. The problem is that I haven’t found a polite way to say no yet, and each one is worse than the last. Most of these people haven’t ever even seen me before, and as it turns out, Orlesian love poetry is not the greatest.” She frowned, her distress suddenly back. He could hardly bear it.

A wave of boldness flowed through him, causing him to square his shoulders and speak confidently. “Tell them that the Commander of the Inquisition forbids it,” he said, his heart pounding in his chest. She looked at him with wide eyes, her cheeks flushed pink.

“You forbid it?” she asked, biting her lower lip eagerly.

“I do,” he confirmed. “I can’t have you distracted by a wedding, Bella,” he continued, purposely using her first name for emphasis. “I need you at your best in the field, or else the Inquisition will fail. Thoughts of dresses and feasts will only hamper strategy.” His voice faltered just a tiny bit at the end of his speech. What if she thought he was serious and decided that any relationship at all was a bad idea?

“I understand, Cullen,” she answered, the pink of her cheeks darkening to red as she said his first name. He nodded and turned to go, all of his bravado gone. He didn’t know what else to say. 

“Cullen!” she called after him. He turned to face her, his eyes full of so many questions. “What if…” she started, trailing off and then appearing to find her resolve. “What if I found a man who is as dedicated to the Inquisition as I am? If his skill in battle and strategy rivaled my own and he wished to use it to our advantage?”

His eyes grew wide and he would have sworn that his heart skipped a beat. Could she really be serious? She wanted him?

“That would, of course, be a different matter,” he found himself saying in reply. “I shall be in my office if you wish to speak more.” He turned and walked away, not looking back. Had he done the right thing here? He supposed he would find out sooner or later.

****

Bella stood outside Cullen’s office, a piece of paper clutched in her hand. Gathering her courage, she nudged the door open and saw him inside. He looked up as she entered, managing to look elated and terrified at the same time. “Yes, Inquisitor?” he said, his voice barely louder than a whisper.

“I managed to write a response that I think will suffice,” she stammered. “Would you review it for me?” He nodded, and she stepped forward to put it in his hand. He glanced down at the words and his heart suddenly caught in his throat.

_Dear Suitor,_

_Though the Inquisition is greatly flattered by your offer of marriage, I must decline. Rest assured that politics have nothing to do with my decision and that our alliance shall remain strong. It is simply that another has already captured my heart._

_Sincerely,_

_Lady Inquisitor Clarabella Marie Trevelyan_

“Clarabella?” he said thickly, trying to distract himself. Maker, was he actually going to cry in front of her?

She shrugged. “It’s a family name. I prefer Bella. It suits me better.” He nodded, but didn’t say anything. Finally, she added, “I thought we could talk. Alone?”

Cullen breathed deeply and gazed into her eyes. _It is simply that another has already captured my heart._ “Alone?” he asked, his voice reverent. Then he noticed that she was twisting her hands together nervously. “I mean, of course,” he quickly added, not wanting her to get the wrong impression. He nodded toward the door, thinking to walk with her on the battlements so they might be able to have some privacy.

He did not intend to waste this chance to tell her that he did return her feelings.


End file.
